The Falling
by rabeiiweii
Summary: She was young, fun, feisty and free. Elijah couldn't help but want her. Funny thing is, she didn't plan on giving him the time of day. Elijah/OC


**A/N:** Hey, so this is my first Elijah/OC story, as well as my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I believe that Elijah is a magnificant character, and I hope to do him justice. Please tell me what you think as I always love to hear it. Reviews will encourage me to write faster, so if you enjoy this story, please do so. As a very busy schedule writing my own stories, and attempting to complete the ridiculous amount of homework I'm set keeps me quite busy, I may not be able to update particularly quickly, but I hope you will understand and read and review anyway.

- Rach :)

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

Elijah sat in his brother's study, a glass of wine in his hand. It remained undrunk, and simply served as a visual distraction. He swirled the glass, watching the red liquid slosh inside. His mind, however, was elsewhere as he pondered where in the world he could venture to. Fondly remembering his time spent in Paris, he contemplated returning. He doubted that his siblings would bother to think of him after he disappeared, despite the fact that they'd wanted their family to be together as much as he had. It was purely a past tense wish for Elijah, however, as he'd recently realised that they were as much a family as a group of strangers standing together at a train station were.

Placing his glass down on the table in front of him, Elijah leant forward and brought his hands together in contemplation. Perhaps he would venture somewhere warmer, not having been to Australia in some time. New Zealand was, of course, always a possibility as Elijah enjoyed the vast green valleys. He doubted that he would return to England, though, not having been there since 1841. Memories associated with England were not pleasant, and reflecting on his past was not the reason Elijah wanted to leave his siblings.

"Don't you ever go out, Elijah," his younger sister, Rebekah questioned in a cool tone as she waltzed into the study. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders as she walked past him towards the cabinet in which Klaus kept his collection of alcoholic beverages. Elijah also suspected that some of the wine bottles were actually full of human blood, not that he bothered to investigate. He was satisfied enough with the blood he consumed from the blood bags he stole from various hospitals. He had no intention to consume the blood Klaus had likely killed for.

"I do go out, Rebekah." he replied in an equally cool tone. "Today, for instance, I looked into houses for purchase in Spain. I also-" However, before he could continue listing the things he'd done during the day, Rebekah cut him off.

"I meant, going out as in partying – a concept I'm sure you're unfamiliar with," she retorted, obviously not pleased with him. Elijah gathered it was because his sister had previously had her hopes set on her family being reunited, and had concluded that it was Elijah's fault that it didn't happen. In retrospect, he reasoned that it was, in fact, his fault. After all, had he not questioned his mother's love for her children, they would've been a blissfully unaware family for the few days it took their mother to plan their murders – with the help of their eldest brother.

"Klaus is out partying in New York tonight," Rebekah continued, filling up a clear wine glass with a red liquid that could be mistaken as wine, had it not been for the delicious scent permeating the air as she poured. "Maybe if you actually went with him and tried to pretend as if you weren't some indifferent robot you might actually enjoy yourself."

Elijah shrugged, not interested at all in the concept of partying. He was even less interested in the idea of spending more time than he had to with Klaus. He had learnt from his mistakes; his brother could not be trusted. When Elijah gave his word, he meant it. When Klaus gave his word, it meant nothing. He had learnt that the hard way when Klaus had promised to reunite him with their family in return for sparing his life, and ended up stabbing Elijah in the back – literally.

"You might meet a girl you fancy," Rebekah exclaimed, a smirk crossing her lips at the thought. Elijah ignored her, his mind wandering to Tatia. At one point in his life, he had thought she was the one for him, despite the fact that she'd already bore a child from another man. Klaus also thought that Tatia was magnificent. Even when they were human, they had rivalled over women. Almost the same thing happened in when Katerina Petrova – the first doppelganger, had appeared in their lives. Her eyes had purely been for Klaus, as Elijah suspected Tatia's had been too. Despite this, he found himself marvelling Katerina in her beauty, innocence and kind heart. However, the feelings he had for her were extremely fleeting, and regardless to say, he soon realised how cold-hearted and self-serving she really was. Elena Gilbert was a different story though, and Elijah couldn't help but find himself affectionate towards the girl, but not in the same way as he had been towards Katerina and Tatia. Elena Gilbert was strong, moral, brave and extremely loving towards her family and friends – everything Elijah admired in a person. Had it been another time, a time before he had decided to shut out any feelings of the sort, he may have just fallen for her.

Apparently giving up her game, Rebekah left the room, taking with her the wondrous smell of fresh human blood. Relaxing back into the seat in which he rested, Elijah closed his eyes and attempted to clear his thoughts. Rather than revisiting the past, which was always a difficult thing for him to do, he thought of destinations that he was yet to visit. There really wasn't a single location in the world that he hadn't spent a single moment of time, making the whole thought process useless.

The sound of a woman's voice cussing from the road outside of Klaus's mansion caused Elijah's ears to prick. It wasn't simply the fact that the woman was cussing that gained his attention; it was the fact that she was changing languages extremely rapidly. Standing from the chair, Elijah walked over to the large window that faced the street. As the woman switched languages again, hissing profanities in German instead of French, Elijah pulled back the curtain from the window and peered out.

It was difficult to see much in the blanket of darkness that consumed Mystic Falls, even with vision as good as Elijah's. He did however; see a flash of blonde hair as the woman in question popped the hood of her bright green Suzuki Swift. What she saw under the hood obviously didn't please her, as she set off on another round of profanities, leaping from Japanese to Italian as easily as Elijah could. However, he assumed this woman had not had his one thousand years of experience to become an expert in all of her languages. A smile was brought to his lips as she said something particularly assuming in Mandarin, slamming her hood down. Curious as to the woman with so many languages stored in her brain, Elijah walked back over to where he'd left his full wine glass and scooped it up, beginning towards the front door.


End file.
